Il faut toujours écouter sa femme
by Julie Winchester
Summary: OS. Gwen a quelque chose d'important à dire à son mari, mais Arthur est trop occupé pour l'écouter... Post – S4, pas de spoiler S5. Arwen, pas de slash. Rated T pour quelques allusions, mais rien de méchant.


**Disclaimer: Si **_**Merlin **_**était à moi, Arthur apprendrait de ses erreurs passées (je me réfère à cette histoire de Druide dans le 5.01, même si ce qu'il a fait dans le 5.03 le rachète un peu à mes yeux) et il saurait pour la magie de Merlin. En résumé, si la série était à moi, ce serait plus comme la saga **_**Une Question de**_**... d'Alaia Skyhawk (en cours de traduction, un peu d'auto-promo ne fait pas de mal :p)**

**Résumé : Gwen a quelque chose d'important à dire à son mari, mais Arthur est trop occupé pour l'écouter... Post – S4, pas de spoiler S5.**

Gwen se tenait anxieusement derrière la porte de chez Gaius, essayant de trouver le courage de frapper et d'entrer. Elle avait attendu d'être sûre que Merlin était avec son mari avant de venir elle ne voulait pas le croiser et expliquer sa présence. En fait elle ne voulait même pas qu'il sache qu'elle était venue là. Elle avait donc attendu, jusqu'à ce que les bruits venant de la chambre d'Arthur lui aient confirmé que son serviteur l'avait réveillé. Au moins cette fois elle n'était pas avec lui quand Merlin était entré dans la chambre, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire, se remémorant la façon dont son ami avait enfin appris à frapper avant d'entrer.

Cela s'était produit peu de temps après son mariage bien qu'elle ait l'habitude de retourner dormir dans ses appartements après qu'ils aient... fait ce qu'ils voulaient faire, cette fois elle s'était endormie dans ses bras et n'avait été réveillée que peu avant l'aube, par les avances amoureuses de son époux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été capable de garder la notion du temps, c'est pourquoi...

_Flash-back_

_Merlin poussa la porte, sans se donner la peine de frapper, comme d'habitude. Un coup d'œil vers le lit lui apprit qu'Arthur dormait encore – du moins le pensait-il, aussi déposa-t-il le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table avant de clamer :_

_« L'aube est passée, Sire ! »_

_Trop absorbés l'un par l'autre pour entendre quoi que ce soit, le couple avait continué ses occupations._

_Quand tout ce qu'il entendit fut ce qu'il prit pour un grognement ensommeillé, Merlin saisit les draps et les tira vers lui... avant de laisser échapper un cri de surprise au spectacle devant lui, et de se détourner, rouge d'embarras._

_« Je suis désolé, je... ne savais pas que tu étais là, Gwen. Je vais juste... partir tout de suite, je crois. »_

_Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu dire un mot, il était de l'autre côté de la porte, essayant d'effacer de son esprit la scène embarrassante qu'il venait de surprendre._

_Fin du flashback_

Gwen et Merlin avaient été incapables de se regarder pendant un mois après ça et Merlin n'était plus jamais entré dans les appartements du roi sans frapper d'abord.

Bien sûr, maintenant ils pouvaient en rire, bien que sur le moment tous trois aient été extrêmement gênés. Ce souvenir rappela à Gwen la raison pour laquelle elle était venue, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle frappa à la porte.

« Oui, entendit-elle Gaius dire. »

Souriante, Gwen ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Bonjour, Gaius. »

Le vieux médecin leva les yeux vers elle.

« Votre Majesté ! Je ne savais pas que c'était vous.

- Par pitié, je vous l'ai déjà dit, pas de 'Votre Majesté' quand nous sommes seuls, le réprimanda gentiment Gwen. Merlin m'appelle encore par mon nom et me tutoie, pourquoi pas vous ?

- Merlin n'a jamais respecté l'étiquette, grommela Gaius. Est-ce que je peux vous aider pour quelque chose ?

- Oui, en fait, répondit Gwen en sentant sa nervosité revenir. »

Deux heures plus tard, Guenièvre sortait en courant de la chambre du médecin, espérant trouver son époux dans ses quartiers – elle savait qu'il avait des rapports au sujet des frontières à lire aujourd'hui, alors avec un peu de chance il serait à l'intérieur et elle pourrait lui dire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

A mi-chemin des appartements d'Arthur, elle entendit un bruit lointain et familier. La Reine changea de direction elle avait l'intuition qu'elle ne trouverait pas le Roi dans ses quartiers... Elle se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement, espérant qu'au moins il serait en train de s'entraîner seul, et pas avec tous les Chevaliers. Elle les adorait tous, vraiment, mais elle devait discuter de quelque chose avec son mari. Seuls.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle atteignit le terrain d'entraînement, tout le monde était là. Arthur combattait Gauvain, et Perceval affrontait à la fois Elyan et Léon. Merlin était sur le côté, ayant l'air de s'ennuyer autant que d'habitude. Guenièvre le rejoignit avec un sourire entendu.

« Encore puni, Merlin ?

- Oh, non. Si j'étais puni, ce serait moi sur le terrain d'entraînement, répondit-il. La dernière fois que je suis entré dans ses appartements sans frapper, il s'est servi de moi comme mannequin d'entraînement pendant deux mois. »

Le magicien la regarda alors, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il y avait... _quelque chose_ chez Gwen aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas l'air comme d'habitude. Cependant il n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était si sa vie en avait dépendu.

Elle sembla remarquer qu'il la regardait fixement, car elle tourna la tête vers lui et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas... il y a quelque chose... quelque chose de différent chez toi. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

Gwen éclata de rire.

« Tu as trop d'imagination Merlin. Il n'y a rien de différent chez moi. »

Elle se tint là un moment, espérant qu'après la séance d'entraînement elle pourrait avoir un mot avec son mari cependant il devint clair qu'elle avait espéré en vain lorsque Merlin lui dit :

« S'il reste trop longtemps sur le terrain, il n'aura pas le temps de prendre un bain, et il sera couvert de sueur pendant la réunion du conseil.

- Oh, il a un conseil aujourd'hui ? Demanda Gwen, déçue.

- Oui, et après ça vous devez tous les deux régler une dispute entre deux fermiers Guethenoc et Roparzh. Je crois que c'est au sujet d'une vache ou quelque chose comme ça. »

_Voilà_ qui était crucial, songea ironiquement Gwen. Pourquoi les deux hommes ne pouvaient-ils pas régler cela entre eux, cela la dépassait. Elle comprenait que les fermiers puissent parfois avoir besoin d'aide de la part de leurs souverains, mais un Roi et une Reine avaient plus important à faire que décider à qui appartenait une vache...

Ce soir-là, elle était assise devant son miroir tandis que sa servante lui brossait les cheveux la chambrière, cependant, sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa maîtresse, car elle demanda :

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Ma Dame ? »

Gwen lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Rien qui soit ta faute. Je suis juste frustrée après mon époux, c'est tout.

- Est-ce que le Roi a fait quelque chose ? Demanda gentiment la jeune fille. »

Gwen hésita à lui dire elle se souvenait, cependant, du lien qu'elle avait partagé avec Morgane. Cela lui manquait, d'avoir une amie à qui se confier et avec qui rire. Elle avait Merlin, bien sûr, mais c'était différent – c'était un homme.

Souriant à la jeune fille, elle dit :

« J'avais une nouvelle importante pour lui, que je voulais lui annoncer ce soir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car il m'a dit qu'il partait chasser pendant quelques jours, et qu'il partait à l'aube. Ce qui veut dire que je dois attendre qu'il revienne pour lui dire... »

Alysane lui adressa un sourire compatissant, avant de demander :

« Attendez-vous un enfant, Ma Dame ? »

Guenièvre leva brusquement les yeux vers le reflet de sa servante dans le miroir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules/

« J'ai des yeux pour voir, Ma Dame. Vous n'avez pas saigné depuis deux mois, vous avez des nausées et des envies particulières... Je me souviens que ma mère était pareille lorsqu'elle attendait mon frère. »

La Reine hocha la tête elle aurait préféré qu'Arthur soit le premier à savoir, mais il était cohérent qu'Alysane, étant celle qui lavait ses draps et amenait ses repas, s'en soit rendue compte elle-même.

« Oui, répondit-elle, j'attends un enfant. C'est pourquoi je suis agacée à l'idée de devoir attendre que mon mari soit disponible pour écouter.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Ma Dame, si vous attendez qu'il écoute alors vous pourriez bien accoucher avant. Mon père est tailleur de pierre, aussi était-il toujours très occupé quand ma mère attendait mon frère, elle a essayé de le lui dire pendant des semaines, mais il était si fatigué quand il rentrait à la maison qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Je me souviens qu'une fois, elle le lui a carrément dit pendant le souper, et il a juste répondu, 'C'est une excellente idée, chérie.' »

Gwen éclata de rire en même temps que sa servante devant ce récit, et demanda avec curiosité :

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Eh bien, lorsqu'elle en a eu assez qu'il n'écoute rien, sa grossesse commençait à se voir alors elle est allée à son atelier, a dit à son apprenti d'aller attendre dehors parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire à son mari. Puis elle a défait sa robe et s'est dressée nue, les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son ventre.

- J'imagine la tête des conseillers d'Arthur si je faisais ça au milieu d'un de ses conseils, gloussa Gwen. »

Gloussant également, Alysane répondit :

« Eh bien vous pourriez partir de là et en faire quelque chose à vous. Quelle est la meilleure façon de le lui dire durant un conseil ? »

L'expression de Gwen passa d'amusée à songeuse, avant qu'un sourire ne s'étende sur son visage. Arthur _avait_ prévu un conseil à son retour de chasse...

« Dis-moi, Alysane, demanda Gwen. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'aller dans la salle où ils gardent les documents pour le prochain conseil ?

- Non, Ma Dame, mais je connais le garçon qui s'occupe de faire la poussière là-bas, répondit la servante en rougissant légèrement, et il ne me refuse jamais rien. »

Avec un sourire taquin, Gwen demanda :

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

Rougissant encore plus, Alysane balbutia :

« Eh bien, il, il me fait en quelque sorte la cour, Ma Dame. »

Voyant que sa servante était mal à l'aise avec ce sujet, la Reine laissa tomber et, prenant un papier et de l'encre, déclara à la place :

« Alors je crois que j'ai une mission pour toi. »

Arthur revint de la chasse d'excellente humeur, ayant tué un daim et une douzaine de lapins. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller voir sa femme, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire et un baiser.

« Comment était ta chasse ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Parfaite. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait, quelques jours loin du château. Tu m'as manqué, par contre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aimant. S'est-il passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais parti ?

- Non, répondit-elle, rien d'important, sinon j'aurais envoyé quelqu'un te chercher.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, l'air légèrement inquiet. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle honnêtement. J'ai juste eu du mal à m'endormir la nuit dernière, sachant que tu revenais aujourd'hui. »

Il sembla la croire sur parole et hocha la tête d'un air distrait.

« J'ai une réunion du conseil à laquelle je dois assister, mais dès qu'elle sera terminée, je reviendrai ici te montrer exactement à quel point tu m'as manqué, dit-il avec un sourire prometteur.

- Je serai juste ici à attendre, dans ce cas, répondit-elle avec le rire qu'il aimait tant entendre. »

Elle lui avait _vraiment_ manqué pendant ce voyage de chasse. Après un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, il alla se changer et assister à sa réunion du conseil, espérant qu'elle passerait vite.

Gwen le regarda partir, se sentant presque coupable de ce qu'elle lui avait préparé. Ce sentiment s'évanouit instantanément, cependant, quand elle se rappela à quel point elle avait été agacée de ne pas pouvoir lui parler de sa grossesse l'autre jour.

Arthur entra dans la salle du conseil, papiers à la main et Merlin à sa suite, comme d'habitude. Les conseillers, qui étaient déjà là, se levèrent pour l'accueillir tandis qu'il rejoignait son siège habituel. Déposant les papiers sur la Table Ronde, il fit un signe de main distrait.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Tandis que tout le monde s'asseyait, à l'exception de Merlin, qui se tenait derrière la chaise du Roi, Arthur saisit le papier en haut de la pile.

« La première chose dont nous devons discuter aujourd'hui est... »

Il s'interrompit immédiatement lorsqu'il lut le mot, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le conseil.

Il se tint là en silence, le relisant encore et encore, incapable de former une parole cohérente – ou une pensée cohérente, d'ailleurs. Ses conseillers commencèrent à échanger des regards, murmurant et se demandant ce qui arrivait au Roi. Au bout de quelques minutes, Geoffrey de Monmouth prit la parole et demanda :

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Sire ? »

Sans un mot, Arthur laissa tomber le papier et sortit en trombe de la pièce, laissant ses conseillers encore plus perplexes. Haussant un sourcil d'une façon qui aurait rendu Gaius fier, Merlin ramassa la feuille et la parcourut du regard, avant qu'un large sourire ne s'épanouisse sur son visage. Bien sûr _voilà_ pourquoi elle avait eu l'air différente, l'autre jour, devant le terrain d'entraînement. Elle avait dû apprendre sa grossesse ce jour-là. Levant les yeux vers les hommes autour de la Table, il dit simplement :

« Il semblerait que la Reine doive bientôt présenter un héritier à son époux. »

**Ce devait être un simple OS, mais j'ai des idées pour au moins une suite. À vous de me dire si vous voulez que je l'écrive ou pas. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, cette fic existe en anglais sur mon profil, sous le titre "You should always listen to your wife."**

**Un cookie virtuel à tous ceux qui trouveront d'où vient le nom de la servante, et un autre à ceux qui trouveront d'où viennent ceux des deux paysans.**

**Vous voulez gagner des reviews facilement ? Reviewez mon histoire, j'irai reviewer une des vôtres si vous êtes sur le site – vous pouvez même choisir laquelle. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, ou si vous n'avez pas d'histoire, laissez-moi un thème et j'écrirai un OS dessus – je ne garantis pas le délai, cependant : je suis en pleines révisions pour des examens à la fin du mois.**


End file.
